Mya
by chaelzbellz
Summary: A new member of the Angel Inc family and uh...lets just say the last season never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Mya

Mya opened her eyes and then shut them quickly. "Morning already?" she thought out loud. She was almost done getting her books together for school, when she smelled pancakes and bacon. She checked the calendar. It was Sunday! The best day of the week. No school, no lessons with Wesley, the day was all hers. She could even get Connor to train her if she begged for long enough. Ever since he saved her from her abusive half demon father, Angel Inc had become her family. 

She ran down stairs and walked in to the kitchen. "Hey sleepy head, where ya been?" Connor said as she sat next to him. Angel smiled. To think it was only six month ago that he asked Wolfram & Hart to give his son a normal life. However 2 months later Connor started remembering bits about his old life. After Connor fully regained his memory of Angel, Holts and Kortoth, he started to sink into himself. That is until he found Mya. Taking care of her was just the thing he needed to bring him back to life. Mya was ¼ human ¼ demon and half fortenger (fortengers are sort of witches but with more strength and power). Her mother had been the queen of the fortengers until she was killed. Angel remembered the night they found her. He had followed Connor to the cave, thinking he was sneaking away. When he finally caught up with him, he found his son being hurled across the room and Mya scared crouched in the corner. Angel found himself being shaken back to reality by Spike.

"Hey Mr. Spaceman! Your eggs are burning! God peaches, your gonna kill us all one of these days." he screamed. Since Spike came back from the dead, he and Angel put most of their differences behind them. Spike got along much better with Cordelia and he loved Connor and Mya (or as he called them the pup and his princess).

As they started to eat Cordy thought about how lucky she had been. She was in a coma for more than a year. Most people would have given up on her, but Angel found a spell to bring her back. She looked at him now. So handsome and sweet. She stared at him until she was snapped out of her gaze by Mya and Connors sibling bickering.

"Connor there is no way Batman could take superman. Superman is a totally dedicated citizen. You can tell everything through the women they chose. Batman is never with the same girl twice. He's a total man whore. Superman, however is completely committed to Lois Lane. Plus, Batman doesn't even have powers."

"Why does it always come back to powers? No, he doesn't have any given powers just handed over to him, like that little jerk Superman, but he has skills and weapons. He fights crime without powers. He's twice the man superman ever could be"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Angel settled this like many of the other intellectual Sunday morning debates held in his home.

" Who wants more bacon" he said with a grin. Both Connor and Mya- being the savages that they were- forgot all about the squabbling and focused on the food.

Two hours later Mya and Connor were training in the basement.

" Hey! I'm up here. You're better than this. Quit looking at the floor" Connor coached as Mya dodged his sword. She instantly looked up and pinned him to the ground

" Is that better?" she asked jokingly.

" Nice moves princess, keep the pup on his toes" Spike said. Just as she was going for the kill the front desk bell rang.

"Who's on duty?" She asked letting him up.

" I think I am" Connor said as he ran up the stairs. When he finally reached the top he felt his heart begin to melt. She was beautiful, and not like the playboy beautiful Gunn and Spike showed him. She was something completely different from anything he had ever seen. Mya walked over and poked him. 

Finally she said "Hi, welcome to Angel inc. How may I help you?"

The girl smiled and said "Hi, I'm Dawn. My sister's parking the car."

Mya didn't get it. " Your sister's parking the car, so you decided to just come in here?" 

Dawn laughed "No. We're friends of Angels. Is he around?"

Angel came down the stairs and ran over to Dawn. "Dawnie!" He screamed. " What are you doing here. Is everything alright?" 

Dawn hugged him and said " Everything's fine. We just needed a change of scenery." Dawn explained everything about the first and about moving from of sunnydale to LA. Over them, listening from the staircase, Spike stood wanting to give his little bit a hug. He made up his mind and was on his way down when it happened. She opened the door.

Spikes long lost lover and Angel's first true love walked into their home and said "Hey."

All Angel could say was "Buffy." Spike's emotions ran wild. He bolted back up the stairs and into his room, packing up some of his belongings. He couldn't let her see him. They had gone through so much. He had to leave. He went into his room and began to pack some essentials.

Mya and Connor ran into his room. "Spike you'll never guess…what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"Getting the hell out of here. Bloody hell, where's my jacket." Spike said rummaging through his things.

"It's in my room. Why? Where are you going? Why are you… Buffy." Mya concluded.

"This doesn't have a sodding thing to do with her. And I don't want either of them to know I'm here. Is that clear? They've had enough bleeding trouble on my account." Spike said choking back tears.

"When are you coming back? Are you even coming back? Where are you going? Were you even gonna say goodbye? Spike?" Mya turned around to find Spike gone.

Buffy and Dawn were shown their rooms. Just as Dawn was finished unpacking she heard a knock on the door. Connor walked in. "Hey" he said. " I didn't really get to talk to you back there. I'm Connor."

"I know who you are" Dawn said cutting him off. "You're Angels son right?" They started talking about what it was like being considered a miracle and different fighting styles. They both felt like they knew each other for years. Dawn told Connor things she would never tell Buffy, but for some reason there was no pressure with him. Connor also felt like he could be more honest with Dawn. They talked with no clue of Mya eavesdropping on the other side of the door. Even with Connors great hearing he couldn't pick up a sound because Mya was hovering above the ground.

"I do not like her like her" Connor said as he walked Mya home from school the next day.

"Oh come on. So what if she's 18 and you're 20. You want her. I heard you last night- I mean-oops."

"You were spying on us?"

" No! Maybe a little. Don't be mad. If it helps she likes you."

" It doesn't help cuz its not true"

" So you're still mad at me?"

" I was never mad at you kid, just lay off the Nancy Drew act." All the while he thought I hope she's right, because as of last night I think I have fallen in love.


	2. Chapter 2

" Punch bug!" Dawn yelled while patrolling with Connor and Mya. Neither the miracle child nor the fortenger princess had any clue what she was talking about. "You know, punch buggy. Like a beetle."

Mya was the first to catch on. " You mean the insect?"

"No Mya the punch bug. Like a voltswagen."

"Oh the car! Why'd you hit me because you saw a car?" Mya said. Dawn was getting frustrated.

" Because that's just-that's what you- God were you two raised under a rock?"

"Actually," Connor said " She was raised underground and I was raised in a hell dimension… Let's head back home."

"Oh come on Connor. Five more minutes" Mya begged.

" Don't 'come on Connor' me. You're not even supposed to be here. Dad would kill me if he found out you were patrolling. Besides you have to listen to me and Dawn. We're older, we know how to protect you." Mya rolled her eyes. She was the baby of the family and hated it when people played the 'I'm older than you' card.

"Well Connor you're really about 1 year old and Dawn you're about 3 so I'd say the 15 year old here should be the one in charge." Connor smiled at Dawn and whispered to her.

"She does this every other week."

Dawn smiled back "And how do you usually handle it?" She asked. 

"Watch and learn." He replied. " Mya you're the only one here who has school at seven in the morning."

" I'll be fine!" Mya snapped back. Connor tried not to laugh. They'd had variations of this same conversation for months. He always won with his closing argument.

" Mya you are so right. You'll be fine. And I'm sure that guy you like- what is his name? What's-his-face Something-or-other -I'm sure he wont notice the huge circles under your eyes from going to bed at 2am."

Mya thought for a second before saying "Let's go home" Mya, Connor and Dawn were sneaking back into the hotel…or so they thought. Angel and Buffy were both sitting in the hyperion lobby. Connor waved "Hi dad."

The next ten minutes were a haze of yelling and lectures. "Dawn, Connor what were you thinking?" Buffy screamed.

"Were you thinking at all? Connor, Mya could have been hurt you could have been hurt. Do you understand at all how serious this is?" Angel said.

" I'm sorry." Connor whispered

" Don't be mad at him. Don't be mad at either of them. They didn't want me to go, I went anyway. They wanted to go home early , I begged to stay out. I'm not helpless and I just wanted to prove it." Mya sputtered out.

"By putting your life in jeopardy?" Angel said cutting her off.

"Dawn you're grounded for a week." Buffy said 

"Just me?" Dawn asked "How come they're not grounded."

"I'm YOUR guardian Dawn. I'm sure Angel will come up with an appropriate punishment. Now let's go to your room and discuss all the sword polishing you will be doing."

Once they were gone Angel said "Mya I know you want to come with us on missions and patrolling and you will once you have your powers completely under control. So I am doing you a favor, since from now on your training sessions with Wes will be an hour longer. Not to mention you also will be grounded for a week. Now go get some sleep, you have school in the morning."

"Yes sir." Mya said as she gave Angel a hug goodnight. As she walked up the stairs she mouthed to Connor "Good luck."

Connor smiled at her. His smile faded when his father began to speak. "Connor you're 20 years old. Mya looks up to you. I can't baby you any more."

"So does that mean I'm not grounded?" Connor asked.

Connor opened his door. Mya was sleeping on his bed. She had nightmares about her father all the time so she slept in Connors room on one of the twin beds. He was getting undressed when he heard a knock at the door. Dawn walked in. "Hey. How'd the sentencing go?" She asked trying not to notice his lack of a shirt.

"Well," he answered " Apparently I am old enough to no better than to goof around, but young enough to still be grounded. And I'm on filing duty for the week. How about you?"

Dawn sighed. " Pretty much the same thing. Except I'm polishing weapons."

Connor smiled and said " So you and me filing and polishing all day. Doesn't have to be all bad you know? We could get to know each other better." Dawn started to turn pink

" I'd like that. Listen I better go. Don't want Buff to blow a gasket twice in one night." She started to leave but before she knew what she was doing she was right back in his room kissing him. Dawn what are you doing? She thought to herself. Get off of him. You hardly know him. He's ANGELS son! Buffy would freak. Stop kissing him. Oh God he tastes so good. NO bad. Stop it right now. Right… I didn't even know tongues could do that. When she finally pulled herself away from him she said "I am so sorry. I should go. I'm sorry." Connor put his hand on her cheek.

"Don't be." He said. Then he planted her with a soft sweet kiss goodnight and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Next Day

"So then he smiles at me and goes 'Calm down. What are you on the rag?' so… I decked him the way spike showed me. But don't be mad or anything cause he's not gonna tell the principle or anything like that. He's far to embarrassed that the big bad jock got floored by a 5ft 1 girl." Mya babbled on as Connor walked her home from school. "Conn? Are you even listening to me. Connor!"

He finally heard her and said "Yeah? What's up kid?" Mya stared at him. She saw it in his eyes .

"You kissed Dawn!"

Connor vigorously shook his head. " I did not kiss…You don't…Why would you say that?"

" Did you kiss her?" When there was no response Mya added "Oh my God. You liked it. You like her. You dirty dirty boy. You kissed your dad's ex's sister!" she teased.

" She kissed me!" he said without thinking and immediately wished he could take it back. " Mya, things are weird right now. Between the whole Dawn and Buffy moving in and Cordy and dad have enough to deal with Buffy being dads first love. Everything needs to be settled before we tell anybody. You gotta promise you want talk to anybody about this. Not even Dawn."

"Well im pretty sure she knows Connor." Mya said under her breathe.

" I don't want her to think I'm going around telling everybody everything." He said.

"Fine I wont say a word. Cross my heart. So was it good. I mean did you just kiss or did you… tussle?"

Dawn polished away at the double-edged sword thinking about the events of the night before. What the hell was I thinking? What do I do now? Is he my boyfriend or like a one night thing. And what if he is my boyfriend and we have some big huge break up. What happens then? Do we have to move out of the hotel? Oh this is way too complicated. When he comes back I'll just explain that it was a mistake and it can never happen again. She heard Mya and Connor coming down the stairs.

" I can't believe I have to spend an hour and a half working on spells and floating. I mean Wes is cool, but it is so boring. Hey Dawn!" Mya said as she looked up at Connor. "I'm such a ditz. I forgot my… thingy upstairs. Don't move. I'll go upstairs and get it. You two stay here" She said making a wink to Connor.

"Hey" Connor and Dawn said at the same time.

" You first" Dawn said.

" Ok" Connor started " Here's what I was thinking. This could get really complicated. Dad and Cordy and Buffy might not like it. I mean its not normal to date your dad's girlfriends sister." He said. Dawn was hurt. That was exactly what she was thinking but hearing him say it broke her heart. Then Connor added " But, we're not normal are we." Dawn hugged and kissed.

"What the hell is that" Buffy asked

" I don't know but- ewwwwww" Angel responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel sat in the principles office of Haden Academy prep school thinking over the past month. Not only had Connor and Dawn started their little relationship but his relationship with Cordy was in a very weak place with Buffy around (because as mature as she'd become, nobody but nobody could keep the diva out of cordy). He also had to keep up with the charade that Spike was still dead, even though he, Connor, Mya and Cordy visited him almost twice a week. Plus now he was sitting in Mya's principle's office.

"Mr. Angel?" A tiny woman with glasses that overpowered her face looked up from a paper. " Mr. James will see you now." Angel got out of his seat and walked into the office. Sitting there in her school uniform looking completely humiliated was his Seri get daughter Mya. In front of her was a bald man who seemed to be half angry and half amused.

"Mr. Angel, I wont beat around the bush. Mya is facing a possible suspension, but for the best reasons." Angel was confused. He had heard Buffy talk about suspension and it was never a good thing. "She physically assaulted another student", Mr. James continues " but let me tell you, this kid was something else. You know kids these days with their tattoos. Well he had actual horns coming out of his face. Can you imagine? And he continued to try and bother young Mya here. He didn't even attend Haden Academy… Must have been a local boy…Well Mya proved herself to be rather strong and I think she might have broken his arm. He scurried off before we could truly assess if there were any serious problems. Now any violence of any kind is against the Academy rules, but since it seems like it was self defense, we'll let it slide."

As the champion and the fortenger princess drove home, there was a great feeling of tension between them. Finally Angel said "What were you thinking?" Mya looked at him, happy he had finally said something and sad at the words he did choose to say.

" I couldn't just let that him-it run around the school. I beat him up a little. No big deal."

"Mya, know who he was." Angel said. " This is where dating a demon gets you." Mya was mortified and didn't say another word. What was there to say. She wsa wrong and she'd gotten caught. At she'd gotten rid of the demon before it completely ruined her school. So what if she was probably going to be grounded forever and Angel was most likely never going to let her date anyone again. Things could be worse. Right? Maybe?

When they walked into the Hyperion to find the lobby filled with A.I. staff, both Angel and Mya knew things could definitely be worse. They could feel it. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Angel asked. Buffy walked up to him and smacked him square across the face.

"How could you not tell me?" She screamed.

"Tell you what?" Angel asked.

"Spikes alive. He's alive and you just… how could you?" She whispered.

Angel shook his head and tried to explain. "I didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want you to know. I thought it would be best…"

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Dawn interrupted.

"Why is this a big deal as of now?" Mya asked.

"You know the abandon cellar he's been hiding out in. Some demons found him and are trying to use him to get a ransom." Connor said.

"Since when are demons big with the money" Angel inquired

"They don't want money. They want me" Mya said.

She explained all about her "great" new boyfriend Damian who really wanted to steal her fortenger powers.

There was silence in the lobby of the hyperion. Buffy soon fixed that.

"Let's go people. Mya brief Dawn and Fred on this old beau of yours. Any weakness' or soft spots I wanna know'em. Angel, Connor, Gunn your on weapons and ammo. Wes you and me are gonna figure the best way to get into their holding cell for spike undetected." Everyone stared at Buffy in awe. "I mean now guys!"


End file.
